Chapter 13: "I'm The Man."
(August 15, 2010. In Miami, Kerwhizzitor and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila are in the booth next to the Warped Wall, describing events.) * Kerwhizzitor: Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior! We're about halfway through the night here in Miami and, Akbar, even though, this is an incredibly talented field, the villains are really struggling on this big course. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Yeah. And the obstacle that is really causing big problems is the Body Prop. (The 2010 logo forms and zooms in to reveal flashbacks of several villains attempting and failing on the obstacle Akbar is talking about.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Just in the last few minutes, 2 more Frackles tackled this obstacle. The Dripsnout Frackle got about halfway before he went down. * Crowd: Oh! * Drew Drechsel: It's a beast. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) And, then, Mo Frackle, another one of this evil group... * Sean Darling-Hammond: He's looking strong, Jamie. * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) ...only got about 2 steps. * Jamie Rahn: Oh! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) That's on top of Apple Green, Grey-Lavender, Red-Fuchsia and, even, top criminals like Scabby,... * JJ Woods: And Scabby is out! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) ...The Green Bird... * Rachael Goldstein: What?! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) ...and Cigar Box. * Travis Rosen: He's in trouble! He's in trouble! * Jamie and Drew: No! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) In all, 16 athletes have reached this point, 8 villains have gone down. That's a 50% failure rate. (The music, "The Little Things" plays softly. Rohak picks up a large book and walk out along with his friends. The Boogeyman (Regime Sinestro) is watching them, amazed (having broken in already). The others didn't see him. He is standing next to a wall.) * Boogeyman: Yeah. That was great, bro. Who's the man? (Rohak smashes the Boogeyman in the face with the book, knocking some of his teeth out. Blood flies out. The others see this and didn't see the warriors walking out of the building as the music intensifies into rock. They continue walking.) * Rohak: I'm the man. (The four warriors exit Union Station into the street. They see newspapers of the latest news until Lois pulls them up in their car. They get in as the music continues playing.) * Song: Have you heard the news? Bad things come in twos. But I never knew 'bout the little things. * Every single day, things get in my way. Someone has to pay for the little things. * Rohak: Hi! Yeah! It's... It's a bad idea. Couldn't find your keys, ha? It'll be handy, can you teach me that? I'd might need that. So Lois, right? What's that? Like Maverick, Topgun? You could tell me, but you'd got to kill me? I'm just kidding. * Song: Let the headlines wait. Armies hesitate. I can deal with fate, but not the little things. (The car takes the four warriors into the WWE Studio. The music fades down as they arrive.) (Brad Snider attempts the Bungee Bridge, but his heavy size causes him to sink faster and his foot touched the mat on the last bungee as Jamie Rahn's team continues to progress through the rest of the course.) * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) Oh, a little stumble! NO!!! HE'S OUT! Bradley Snider touched the ground! Unbelievably, he goes out on the third obstacle in this Miami course. Akbar, what happened? (A flash shows us the replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Well, he needed to concentrate on moving past those bungee cords faster. Now, the longer you take to make each step, the deeper you sink on each cord and the harder it is to take the next step without getting tripped up and you saw it was actually the foot that was carrying through that got caught on a bungee cord. It's a mistake that cost him a return trip to Mount Midoriyama. (Another flash takes us back into the booth.) * Kerwhizzitor: It just goes to show how unforgiving this course really is. One simple mistake and it's over for Bradley Snider. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Action Scenes Category:Shocking Moments